


Looking and Touching

by Yami Bakura (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Yami%20Bakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is curious, and Scorpius is willing. It's one thing to look. It's another entirely to be allowed to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking and Touching

It started in third year. The two Slytherin boys, friends from the first, lay in bed, talking about the normal things boys of that age talked about; girls and quidditch.  
  
This, it so happens, is where it started.   
  
*  
  
"I like Becky Thomas," Scorpius said. "The little Ravenclaw artist? But I think that it's Rose Weasley that does it most for me."  
  
"My cousin?" Albus asked, looking faintly ill. "You've got a thing for my cousin?"   
  
Scorpius laughed. "Not a 'thing', Alby. She's attractive. She's got brains. It's a sexual thing. Besides, I'm more interested in boys, anyway."  
  
Albus was completely silent for about five seconds. "Really? I thought I was weird! Thank Merlin... I mean, I know I'm weird, but I thought that I was the only one. James is always talking about girls, and... ... Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Scorpius was staring across the small gap between their beds like he'd suddenly sprouted a second head. "What do you mean you thought you were the only one... you mean.. You're interested... too?"  
  
"In boys you mean?" Albus blushed slightly. Scorpius blamed it on his Gryffindor upbringing. "Yeah... I've always been more interested in boys. I mean, girls are alright, as friends, but they're funny looking, and too emotional, and clingy, and I just like to look at boys better, you know, like playing Quidditch."  
  
The gleam in Scorpius's eyes turned from curious to feral. "You watch the boys playing Quidditch?"   
  
"Yeah," Albus admitted, quietly. "I joined the team, too, to uh.. get a better look."  
  
Both Scorpius and Albus had been on the House team for Slytherin since their second year; Albus played Seeker, like his father before him, and Scorpius was content as the Keeper. This idea that Albus had joined mostly to ogle the boys was entirely too fascinating to Scorpius, who had joined mostly because Albus was, and then found he loved the game itself.   
  
"But you've only ever looked?" Scorpius shifted closer, sitting up on the edge of his bed. Albus nodded, sitting up also. He carefully kept his eyes on Scorpius's hair, which was noticeable immediately because he usually let his eyes wander ....  
  
The Malfoy scion was abruptly put out to realize that Albus wasn't staring this time. He almost always stared, to the point that the other Slytherins made fun of him for it, and now he was just gazing into Scorpius's white-blond hair as though it held all the secrets of the world.   
  
The answer was swift and prideful. Albus enjoyed staring at his body, and having admitted that he enjoyed it, was now embarrassed to indulge himself any further. Scorpius slid off his bed gracefully, and pulled himself into Albus's, snuggling up to him and dragging the smaller boy back under the covers. Sensing that he was going to have to be aggressive to get what he wanted, he prepared himself for aggression.  
  
"Do you want to do more than look?"   
  
Albus looked over at him, surprised, and his eyes dipped down the blond's body almost of their own accord. After a moments silence, he nodded. "Merlin, yes."  
  
Scorpius guided Albus's hands to his shoulders, and lay back, letting the younger Potter explore as he wanted. Albus ran his fingers gently across the pajama-clad skin of Scorpius's shoulders and throat, then down his arms and stomach.   
  
"Scor, you're so... strong." Albus murmured. Scorpius, who'd been expecting a 'you're so pretty' or 'you're so skinny' was pleasantly surprised.   
  
"You think so?" he asked, grinning. He scooted over a little bit, and then flipped them over, so that he was straddling Albus's hips. "Can I touch you back?"   
  
"Yes," came the breathy answer. Scorpius took advantage of the permission, and ran his hands lightly down Albus's sides, and then back up under his pajama top. Albus shivered, his eyes closing.  
  
"Is this okay?" Scorpius asked, wondering if he was pressing too hard too fast.  
  
Albus nodded. "This is fine. That feels nice..."   
  
Scorpius flicked the pad of his finger across Albus's nipple, and was rewarded with a gasp, and the feeling of a stirring erection beneath his hips. He felt his own erection growing in response, and was worried all over again that he'd scare off his shy friend, and lose him forever.  
  
"You're sure this is okay?" He asked again, worry in his tone. Albus grinned up at him mischievously and then in one motion slid his hands up Scorpius's thighs and pressed them over the bulge in the seam of his pants. The gasping moan that followed urged him on, and he stroked gently at the hardening flesh beneath his fingers. "Oh ... Ah.. Albus..!"   
  
"Is this okay?" Albus asked wryly, rubbing his fingers in a circle. Scorpius ground his hips downward onto Albus's body by way of an answer. Their movements became frenzied then, as each discovered new ways to make the other gasp or moan.   
  
Albus, to his private surprise and mild embarrassment, came first, spurting up into his pajama pants against Scorpius's arse. It was made better by the fact that Scorpius's orgasm started before Albus's had even ended, and they were both a sticky mess afterwards.   
  
After a quick cleaning charm, Scorpius settled back into the bed next to his friend. "That was fantastic," he murmured, and Albus blushed. "Can we do it again?"  
  
"I'd love to do it whenever you want to, Scor," Albus replied, sliding one arm around Scorpius's chest and nuzzling against him before slipping into a contented sleep.  
  
*  
  
Months went by, and the two boys found every opportunity they could to sneak off and touch eachother. Touching lead to kissing, which eventually lead to sucking, which almost got them into trouble.   
  
"Why are we on the seventh floor?" Albus asked, as Scorpius dragged him up another flight of stairs. "This is where the Gryffindors are. I know, because my brother never shuts up about them."  
  
"We're on the seventh floor because my dad told me about a secret room up here, and since Filchy almost caught us in the broom closet I thought that maybe we ought to try for a little more secrecy."  
  
"Oh," Albus let himself be lead into the hallway.   
  
"Alright, he says, walk past three times, and think of what you want... So you stay here." Scorpius released Albus near the end of the hallway, and continued onwards. He passed the tapestry, and turned around, making another pass. All the while, he was thinking of a special place that he and Albus could go to have some alone time when they needed it. After the third pass, the door appeared, and he motioned Albus over.  
  
"Cmon, let's go see it!"   
  
*  
  
Sixth year was ending for the two boys, and they left the special secret room behind for another summer. They'd been using it regularly since their third year, and it had become even more accomodating for them as the needs of their relationship changed. Far from the shy, virginal boys they'd begun as, Albus and Scorpius had an actively healthy sex life with one another, and were busy scheming ways to get around summer interrupting it.   
  
"My dad knows that I love hanging out with you, and even if he can't stand your dad, he'd come over for a few days or a week with me if I asked him."  
  
"Alby, I'm not even sure we can do this. I know it sounds like a great idea, to try to get them to act nicer so that we can spend more time together, but dad's been telling me that they failed as friends from the first."  
  
"Though," Albus interrupted. "Though, my dad says that it was Mr. Malfoy's fault. He was new to the Wizarding World and all, and Hagrid was the first person who'd been really nice to him, and then Mr. Malfoy went and insulted him, and later he made rude comments about Uncle Ron, who Dad had already made friends with. I mean, if you were friends with Lacy Parkinson, and not me, and then I went up to you and insulted her, then tried to be friends with you, you'd say no, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But then I'd probably find out why you were being like that," Scorpius pointed out. "Because I'd want to be your friend anyway."  
  
"Even if I had been sorted into Gryffindor, like dad?"   
  
"Especially if you were sorted into Gryffindor. My dad's always telling me to 'keep my friends close, but my enemies closer.'"  
  
Albus smirked, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes, and advanced on his boyfriend slowly. "So that must mean that we're the worst of enemies, huh?" He closed the distance between them without waiting for an answer, kissing the Malfoy scion deeply. Scorpius, surprised by the kiss, leaned against the wall to press Albus's smaller body against his.   
  
The two boys had held their Quidditch positions since second year, although Albus was considering dropping his for seventh year. It was something he hadn't quite decided on yet. The kiss concluded with a wet smack, and although the majority of the students were accustomed to seeing them together, occasionally they still received strange looks.   
  
"I sent the letter to my dad explaining about what I wanna do for the first part of the summer. James yelled at me for it, but I know my dad will go for it, if Mr. Malfoy says it's alright," Albus said, continuing the thread of conversation as though it had never wandered off into their snogging.   
  
"I got the letter today from him. He says that he hates the idea of half-blood filth like that in his home, and that I should be glad that I'm his only son, because otherwise he'd disown me for even thinking such a thing," Scorpius said, sounding as though he were quoting from memory. Albus looked horrified for a moment, before Scorpius added, "But he says it's alright, if Mr. Potter doesn't mind finding his own way over."   
  
"You bastard!" Albus pushed Scorpius into the wall before the stairs that would take them down to the Great Hall.   
  
"Hey!" Scorpius pushed right back. "My parents were married when I was born, thanks!"   
  
*  
  
The train ride was uneventful, if you called heavy snogging 'uneventful'. By the time it rolled into King's Cross Station, both boys were panting and hard.   
  
"Can you make it into the bathroom? I think we can at least get off before we have to meet our parents." Albus grinned, and the two were the first off the train. Avoiding everyone, they raced into the men's room, and found an unoccupied stall.   
  
Albus pulled Scorpius's perfectly tailored trousers down just far enough to get a hold on his erection, stroking him quickly. "We've gotta get back out there, or else my dad will freak."   
  
"God yeah, move your hand just a bit-" Scorpius mimicked Albus's actions, jerking quickly and adding a small twist at the head, just like he liked. It was Scorpius who came first, but only because Albus cheated and knelt down halfway through to start sucking on him.   
  
The two boys exited the bathroom with considerably less haste than they'd entered, looking smooth and unruffled. Albus squeezed Scorpius's hand, then ran forward.  
  
"Dad! Hey!"   
  
Harry glanced over at the sound of his children's voice, and then smiled. "Heyah, Al, what's going on? Have you seen Malfoy around?"  
  
"No, not yet, but Scor's right over there." Albus pointed to his boyfriend, and Harry waved. The young blond waved back, grinning. He wandered over, still looking like the cat that not only ate the canary, but got into the cream for desert.   
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. My dad's not here yet," he said politely. Harry grinned, giving him a one-armed hug.  
  
"Scorpius, lad, you've been dating my son for nearly three years. You can call me Harry."   
  
Scorpius gave him a dubious look. "Alright, Mr Potter," he said.   
  
"Have you been waiting long Scorpius?" Came a drawling voice. Harry's fists instinctively clenched at his sides, but he relaxed as soon as he became aware of the action.   
  
"Not long, father," Scorpius said.   
  
"Ah, Malfoy," Harry said, pausing for a moment to choose what to call him. Draco looked at him with amusement, sensing the struggle. "May I talk to you alone for a moment?" Harry turned, moving a few feet away, and Draco exchanged a look with his son.   
  
"Good luck, Mr Malfoy!" Albus whispered, and Draco gave them both a look that said he clearly thought they were both out of their minds.   
  
"Do you have something to add, Potter?" He asked, keeping the sarcastic comment inside his head.   
  
"Yes. You're aware that Albus wants to spend some time at your ... ah.. house?"   
  
"The manor, you mean? Yes, I'm aware. I've given my permission, as well, as shocking as that may be to you."  
  
"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you aware of... Albus and Scorpius's.. er... "  
  
"Relationship?" Draco supplied. Harry flushed.  
  
"Yes. You know of it then? Good. I just.. wanted to make sure, so if you caught them... snogging or something, you wouldn't be surprised. I'm also wondering.. If it's alright with yourself, of course, if I might not..."  
  
"Just spit it out Potter!"   
  
"I want to spend a day or two with him at your Manor. Just to make sure he's settling in alright."  
  
Draco was surprised by this, and for a moment, it showed on his face. After a careful moments consideration, Draco nodded. "Certainly. I could have worse house-guests than yourself, after all."  
  
Harry visibly relaxed, two of his worries lifted. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned to the kids. Teddy Lupin, an Auror of first rank, was entertaining the gaggle of Weasley's and Potters, and Scorpius, who was attached to Albus like a limpet, by changing his face around to match theirs.   
  
"Thank you, Malfoy. When do you want us - him - to come over?" Harry interrupted his perusal of the group.  
  
"Whenever you're ready. I imagine that you want to get him home and unpacked before scuttling over to the Manor."  
  
"I'm sure he'd be just as happy to take his trunk with him and worry about unpacking it when he gets home," Harry said, half jokingly.  
  
"He's.... You're both welcome to come home with us now, if you'd like." The words left Draco's mouth before he could stop them, and he looked almost startled by their exit from his tongue.   
  
"I'm... Alright." Harry looked just as surprised, which amused Draco to no end.   
  
_Oh, we'll get on swimmingly. Neither of us has any idea how to handle the other now that our sons have proved to get on so smashingly._   
  
Harry had returned to the group, and Draco could hear him in the background. "Ron, d'you think you could get Lily and James home to Ginny? I'm going to drop Al off with Malfoy."  
  
"Already, mate? I know you've turned over this new leaf when it comes to Malfoy, but I thought you'd at least want to let him go home, first."   
  
_Weasley's handling it well. They must have had a huge row about it before they came today._ Draco's internal monologue continued while he sat on the outskirts of the enormous Weasley/Potter clan.   
  
"I know, but Al would love to go now, and it's not like he's spending the whole summer out there. Besides, Ginny'll like the chance to just be at peace without Albus and James running for eachother's throats all the time. And with Lily going into her fifth year, with O.W.L.S. she'll be having a heart attack a day."  
  
"How are the twins coming?" Hermione asked, and Draco realized that he'd never stopped thinking of her by her maiden name.   
  
"They're doing great. I don't know what we're going to do with two more, but at least with James out of school, and Al in his last year, it'll be easier."  
  
"Is James still planning to go into the Aurors with Teddy?"  
  
"Last I heard from him."  
  
"I'm still going," James piped up, entering the conversation easily. He was clearly Harry's son, his wild black hair unmistakeably Potter. He had his mother's eyes, however, and it was Albus who'd inherited the Evans's green. Little Lily, who wasn't so little anymore, Draco realized, eyeing her, was the spitting image of her mother.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is it true? I can come over with you now?!" Albus's enthusiasm was catching, and Draco nodded.  
  
"You sure can, Al. Looking forward to it?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?! I've been looking forward to seeing your house since before I was sorted! Me and Scor were talking about it on the train, first year." Draco laughed, grinning.  
  
"Well, I hope you're not disappointed, then!" He became aware of eyes on the back of his head, and turned. Harry was staring at him, something akin to surprised admiration in his face. Draco stuck his tongue out, looking forward to having guests in his house, even Potters, and the excitement was making him childish. He was rewarded, however, when Harry nearly tripped over himself.   
  
He did suppose that one didn't expect to see the lord of a manor sticking their tongues out like a first year.   
  
*  
  
The ride from King's Cross to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire was uneventful, but long. Harry spent most of it staring out at the passing countryside, and while Albus and Scorpius had started out playing some sort of game, they now leaned against one another, sleeping deeply. Draco kept himself rigid in his seat, hyper-aware of Potter's body next to him.   
  
"I didn't know you drove cars," Harry commented quietly after a while.  
  
Draco looked at him speculatively. "Did you think all wizards zoomed around on brooms then? Could you imagine my parents and I coming to King's Cross on a flying carpet?"   
  
Harry snickered, and Draco realized that the image was quite funny. "I could, actually," Harry said softly. "It's not a pretty sight, but I could picture it quite easily."   
  
"Your right to speak has been revoked," Draco said mildly, and Harry laughed again.   
  
This was what he'd missed all those years, he mused later. This was what he'd sat on the outside of and looked in, wishing for more. Harry was a loyal friend, and a decent wizard, and it was something Draco had missed out on from the start. _Well, we're doing alright now. I won't fuck this up!_ he vowed to himself.   
  
*  
  
Albus and Scorpius, rested from the nap in the car, bounced into Scorpius's room eagerly. Harry and Albus had been suitably awed by the scope and grandeur of the Manor, and both Draco and Scorpius had puffed up with family pride.   
  
"Scor, it's BEAUTIFUL," Albus almost shouted, staring around at Scorpius's room. "This is amazing. It's HUGE! This whole room is about the size of mine and James's put together!"  
  
"I hate it," Scorpius said, throwing himself onto his bed. "It's too big for just me. My dad said that a long time ago, the Malfoy family was huge, and each room in this Manor could be filled to the brim. He used to tell me about the parties they still had, even when he was a child. Now there are so few pure-bloods left, and he doesn't really have many friends..."  
  
Albus joined him on the bed, squeaking when it rocked gently under him. "You have a waterbed? I thought these were only muggle beds."  
  
"Muggle?" Scorpius looked horrified. "You're thinking of the non-magic things that some wizard a long time ago showed to a muggle, that they adopted. This is a magical waterbed."  
  
With a wave of his wand, the water began to radiate heat and light, and a pleasant mirage sprang up around them of floating on a small boat in the middle of a deserted ocean.   
  
"It's beautiful," Al breathed, and Scorpius grinned.   
  
"The pictures act like a curtain, too. When they're up, no one can see into the bed."  
  
Albus took a moment to allow this to sink in, and then smirked as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.   
  
"Al, I want to kiss you in every room of this house," Scorpius said, and the two boys scrambled up. "It doesn't count unless it's a french kiss."  
  
They stood in the middle of the large bedroom, kissing as though they depended on it. Scorpius broke it off, and the two boys scurried out to find another room.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Harry and Draco were trying desperately not to be uncomfortable around eachother.   
  
"This is a beautiful house, Malfoy," Harry said, looking around. Draco thanked him quietly, racking his brain for something to say that wasn't disparaging.  
  
"So you've... known, about Albus and Scorpius for some time, then?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Albus couldn't keep his mouth closed about it. I got a letter the day after they got together, and I was so shocked that he was interested in a boy that I didn't quite have a chance to be surprised that it was your son."  
  
Draco couldn't help but snicker about that, and it seemed to break the ice between them. It wasn't long before they were reminiscing about their school days, and after the war, when things had started looking up.  
  
"I couldn't believe it, when that - when Hagrid brought your body out of the forest. You were dead, and it seemed like everything had been lost. And then my mother found me, and told me that you weren't dead, that you had helped her, and that she was forever grateful that you were a decent person, and then things went downhill from there."   
  
"He cast the killing curse at me, but for some reason I didn't ... die."  
  
"Again? Won't anything ever kill you Potter?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm grateful for it."  
  
"So what was that I heard earlier about two more? Two more what?"  
  
This time the blush on Harry's face wasn't so much a light colour change so much as it was a complete revision of the shade of his skin from pale brown to flaming red. "Er, well, Ginny's pregnant again."   
  
"Again?" Draco's eyes dipped down towards Harry's groin. "You must feel yourself ... lucky."   
  
"I suppose. We only sleep together when we're drunk," Harry confided. "I believe that's when it happened. She's sworn under truth serum that she doesn't sleep with-"  
  
He abruptly clammed up, and Draco kept the snide comments to himself. The only thing he said was, "You have my word on utter secrecy, Potter."  
  
"Ah, well, Ginny and I have something of an open relationship. I love her very much, but it's just.. we married so soon, and had children so quickly, that I never really dated anyone else. I ah... I find my tastes run much the same way Albus's do."  
  
This took a moment to sink in, but when it did, Draco felt his eyebrows merge with his hairline. "You're gay?"   
  
The blush returned with full intensity. "Well, yes," Harry said. "But please, don't let that make you uncomfortable or anything."  
  
"Potter," Draco said, his flat gaze stopping Potter's ramble dead. "Did you ever read the papers when my wife and I broke up?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't read the Prophet at all anymore. I only read Witch Weekly and the Morning Star."   
  
"We divorced because she found me cheating," Draco explained calmly. Harry's eyebrows shot up. "She found me, unfortunately, in a compromising position with Blaise Zabini."   
  
"Zabini? Really? I-" He cut off his next words with a cough. "Well, then, I suppose you won't be too put out with me here."   
  
"No, not at all," Draco said smoothly, and for some reason the easy camaraderie they'd had not too long ago had faded back into a somewhat uncomfortable tense situation.  
  
*  
  
After around ten rooms or so, the intense kissing had become too much for the over-acting libido of the two boys, and they'd paused in the 'green' sitting room as Scorpius called it, to do something a bit heavier.   
  
Everything in the room was green; the sofa, the walls, the curtains, the carpet. It came together nicely, however, and didn't seem overwhelming. The two teens were currently making judicious use of the soft green sofa, Scorpius sitting sprawled against the back, his legs wide open, as Albus eagerly sucked his erection down his throat.   
  
"Ahh... Al!" Clutching at the coverlet, he let his head fall backwards as the pleasure coursed through him. Albus was a master at blow jobs, and Scorpius never got tired of seeing the dark red hair bobbing between his legs.   
  
"Scor, I need you to fuck me," Albus whispered, pulling away briefly. Scorpius moaned, then stood up to pull his clothes off.   
  
"Get naked," he said. "Finny!"   
  
A house-elf popped into the room. "Master Scorpius called?" Scorpius grinned.  
  
"Could you get me some... bath oil and the box from under my bed?"  
  
"Yes, Master Scorpius," the elf disappeared as quietly as it had come, and Albus looked up at him, puzzled.   
  
"What's the box for?" The elf reappeared, distracting them momentarily, and Scorpius grinned.   
  
"Thank you, Finny," he said. "That's all." The elf bowed, and disappeared again. Scorpius opened the box, careful to shield it's contents from Albus's view, and smirked before closing it and setting it behind him again.   
  
"Scor, what is it?!" Albus demanded, only to be cut off abruptly as Scorpius made good use of the oil, sliding one slicked finger inside him.  
  
"You'll find out later," he said, guiding Albus down onto the couch without removing his hand. He twisted his finger, and pressed it lightly against Albus's prostate, something that was guaranteed to drive him crazy. As much as Albus loved giving head, Scorpius loved hand jobs, and the look on his boyfriend's face when his prostate was stroked in just the right way.  
  
"Ah.. AH..! Sco - Scorpius...!"   
  
Scorpius drizzled more oil onto his erection, whimpering at the feel of the cold liquid on his heated skin. "Ready, Alby?"   
  
"NGH... Do it." Albus spread his legs wantonly, and Scorpius took a moment to enjoy the view. His arse was red and dripping oil, and just begging to be fucked. Albus stroked his own erection, looking up at Scorpius through his eyelashes, and the Malfoy scion didn't think he'd ever seen anything so sexy in his life. Pushing the head of his cock into his boyfriends body, both boys moaned. Albus whimpered until he was seated fully inside him, then wiggled.  
  
"Move, Scor!" he gasped, arching up. Scorpius tortured them both a while longer before finally giving in and pulling out nearly all the way.   
  
Just as slowly, he pushed back in, and Albus whimpered again. "Scorpius, please..." he begged.   
  
"Please what?" Scorpius teased breathlessly. He pulled out again, still maddeningly slow.   
  
Albus thrashed, trying to force him to move faster. "Harder! Please! Fuck me faster."   
  
"Now how can I refuse a request like that?" Obligingly, Scorpius pulled out so fast he nearly fell out, and then began pushing in earnest. Albus moaned appreciatively, encouraging him.  
  
*  
  
"I do wonder what the boys have got up to, thought," Harry said, staring into the brandy snifter. He was looking particularly glassy-eyed, and Draco thought that maybe he shouldn't have the let the Saviour of the Wizarding World become drunk in his home.   
  
"I can find out, if you'd like. Finny!"  
  
The almost-pretty house elf appeared with a small pop. "Yes Master Draco?" it asked, bowing.   
  
"Do you know where the boys are?"   
  
The elf looked a little bit discouraged. "Yes, Master Draco."  
  
Draco waited expectantly, but the elf did not elaborate. "Well, where are they?"  
  
Another long pause. "They are in the Green Sitting room, Master Draco," it said, and disappeared.   
  
"I'll be back," Draco said, sighing as he got to his feet. Harry nodded, and then looked as though the movement unbalanced him.   
  
Draco made his way down the hall towards the green sitting room. A strange noise gave him pause, but only for a moment. Pressing the door open, he stopped short, surprised into complete stillness by the sight that greeted him. Albus's head was thrown over the arm of the couch, and one of his legs was draped over the back. Scorpius was above him, moving rhythmically against him, and the nature of what they were doing was completely evident.   
  
It made him think of Potter's admission, and his own, earlier. And Scorpius looked so much like him. And Albus, like Potter. It was as though he were watching... himself and Potter.   
  
Mouth dry, and embarrassment warring with arousal, Draco backed out of the room, and closed the door quietly. Harry wandered up behind him.  
  
"Did you find them, Malfoy?" he asked, his words slurring.  
  
"Uhh. No. No I didn't." He looked at the man in front of him, and tried to erase the images from his mind.   
  
"The elf lied to you?" Harry asked, peering at the door behind Draco.   
  
"N-no. They left before I got here."   
  
Harry glowered at him. "Are you sure?" He asked. "You seem awfully nervous. Did Albus do something?"  
  
"Oh no, not Al, he's wonderful," Draco stammered. Harry moved closer.   
  
"Draco, you've got five seconds to move away from the door and tell me what my son is doing or I'm going to hex you." The words were somewhat less than threatening, especially when he backed them up by leaning in and pressing his lips to Draco's.   
  
The broken moan from inside the room clued him in, and he yanked himself away a moment later, staring at Draco as if the blond had enticed him into the kiss, instead of the other way around. "Are they in there... fooling around?"   
  
"Of course they are! They're teenage boys!" Draco pushed Harry into the far wall, and continued the kiss.   
  
*  
  
Albus lay stretched across the couch, recovering from his orgasm. "I've missed that," he murmured. "I don't know how I'm going to go the whole summer without you."   
  
"I'll show you," Scorpius said, and slid off the couch. He opened the box again, and withdrew something before closing it quickly. "Do you think you're ready for another round?"  
  
"Scor, when you say it like that I could be ready every second of every day."   
  
"Good." Without saying anything else, Scorpius shoved a thick plastic toy into Albus's body and pressed his wand to the end. It immediately began buzzing, and Albus keened, scrabbling for purchase against the couch. Blood flowed into his cock, swelling it and Scorpius grinned.  
  
"I'll give you this for the summer, and keep one for myself. I'll think of you every time I use it."   
  
"Ah-ah-ah-Ahh! SCOR.."   
  
"And you think of me, too, won't you Albus?"   
  
"Oh god yes," Albus purred, and Scorpius manipulated the toy for a few minutes, until Albus came, biting the cushion to keep from screaming. After he was catching his breath, Scorpius was putting on a show of pushing the toy into his body, wiggling it and sighing. "I can't believe you did that," Albus mumured. "It was almost better than you."   
  
"Al-ah-almost?" Scorpius asked, grinning as he pressed the tip of his wand to the toy. It began vibrating inside him, and he jerked his hips forward, pumping the toy.   
  
"Almost," Albus said coyly. "Almost."  
  
*  
  
The next morning, the two boys wandered into the blue sitting room, where Draco and Harry had been drinking the night before. At first they were nowhere to be found, but Scorpius thought to check under the table on a whim, and found the two of them curled around eachother, nude.   
  
"ALBY! C'MERE!" His voice was barely above a whisper, but Albus was at his side instantly.   
  
"Aww! I'm so glad!" They grinned at eachother, and then kissed.  
  
This summer wouldn't be so bad, after all.  
  
***  
FIN!


End file.
